


Danny Finally Gets His Wish

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: what happens after the election Warning Rating may change in later chapters





	Danny Finally Gets His Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Danny Finally Gets His Wish  
Chapter 1  
“CJ go home”   
“Margret it’s not that late”   
“Go home”  
“Fine.” CJ left. Margret was wanting Cj to go home for more than one reason you see Margret was CJ assistant, but Danny concannon call her and she, like the rest of the senior staff knew that this man ment more to CJ than anything in the world . Marget had help Danny get her home because waiting for her at home was well him and he really wanted to see her.  
As CJ pulled up to her house  
“Danny”   
“Yes”   
“But what…”   
“I wanted to see you really badly and so I kind of...”  
“Wait hold it did Marget tell me to go home because she knew that you would be here”   
“Maybe   
“Please don’t be mad at her”  
“Why”   
“Because you have less than two months left in office, the elections over, and I wanted to see you I've missed you”  
“Ok I think I see your point I just... I don't know”   
“CJ I know you’ve had to push me away for nearly 8 years to the point at which you don’t knew how to do anything eles”   
Why is it that you can always read my mind?   
“Because I love you and I have watched you for almost 8 years. What do you say to going inside and eating dinner?”   
“With you”   
“Yes”  
“Well”   
“CJ”  
“I’d love to”  
“Good”  
“By the way did you call Margret and get her to make me go home”   
“Don’t be mad at her but yea I called her, I explain it over dinner”   
“Ok.” CJ unlocked the door. They went in Danny helped CJ with her coat. CJ was kind of embarrassed because she really didn’t have anything for dinner just leftovers from the night before.  
“Danny I really don’t know why you’re here but…”  
“CJ Im here because I just got home I and I really wanted to see you and do I need a reason to see you?”  
CJ was just standing there and she realized that the man she had had to push away for nearly eight years was standing in here apartment CJ smiled and said “Im sorry I just ..”  
“You really don’t know how to do anything but push me away I understand Come here”  
CJ walked toward him knowing he was right and having that same butterfly reaction she always had when she looked at Danny she walked over to him and he held her in his arms and CJ was very happy she loved Danny more than anyone in the world. She looked up Danny and he kissed her. She loved kissing him, god did she love kissing him. He knew exactly how she felt and she had forgotten how nice it was to be in his arms.   
“That’s why I came over.”  
“You could have done that at the office”  
“Yes but at the office I cant eat dinner with you, and just sit together, maybe watch a movie”  
“really”   
“yea, the elections over. You don’t have to worry about it.”  
CJ knew in her heart he was right.


End file.
